1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key device for insertion and removal of an electronic circuit chip or dual in-line package into a connector of a circuit board from the exterior of the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, electronic key-like devices used with various security systems have been advanced. The keys for such devices have been molded and include circuits representing personalized codes or information so that when the key is inserted into a mating component the circuit on the key will either complete certain circuitry remote from the key or will identify the key user and will permit the holder of the key to either unlock locks, or to make transactions similar to that done with a credit card.
One such device is sold by Data Key, Inc., 7710 Computer Avenue, Minneapolis, Minnesota and is marketing under the Trademark DATA KEY. The "key" that is used is a single individual molded key carrying data access information or an individual digital code. The key in one form comprises a random access memory and is inserted into a suitable socket for identification purposes to permit the operator of the key to perform certain tasks. However, the key itself is individually molded with the particular memory circuit integrally formed as a part of the key. The key receptacle which interfaces with the key includes read/write heads to decode the information on the key directly and transmit that information to remote electronic packages for operation of the remote systems that are coupled to the key receptacle.
The device does not lend itself to using standard off the shelf chips such as programmable read only memories (PROM) or other integrated circuits, and quickly connect them into logic boards in various electronic devices. In particular, the DATA KEY does use an electrically alterable read only memory and ties into a micro processor to process the information and provide outputs as desired.
The device is acknowledged as prior art to the present application. An article relating to the device appeared in The Minneapolis Star on Tuesday, Apr. 28, 1981. Further, advertising literature put out by Data Key, Inc. describes various processes the unit can be utilized for, including information comprising their document Nos. 221-0002 through 221-0007.
Additionally, various security locking systems utilizing keys that carry electronic components have been advanced. For example, an electronic solid state lock mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,072. This device merely has a key that carries battery cells that power a latch release mechanism when properly inserted into its receptacle.
A binary coded electonic lock and key is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,558, which reissued as U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,013. This key is an insertable member which establishes a binary code that is recognized by remote circuitry, and if the code on the key is proper the key will permit opening a lock. A resistively-coded security system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,467 wherein a security system has a key that has a plurality of electrically resistive elements on it that complete external circuitry when the key is inserted. A reprogrammable electronic identifying secuirty system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,314. A key carrying a binary coded circuit also is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,464. A locking system which responds to a key that carries capacitance or resistance devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,254. An anti-theft device operated by a key is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,831. The key has electronic contacts wherein the keyhole and key have two positions such that the insertion of the key in a first position actuates the circuitry in a prealarm state so that unauthorized tampering will sound an alarm. Similar electronic locking devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,686,659 and 4,232,353.
Interchangeable modules for electronic games, such as video games, wherein cartridge printed circuit boards are inserted, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,791 and 4,149,027.
Each of the prior art devices, however, fails to suggest or teach the use of a device which carries, on a simple key base integrated circuit chips that can be "off the shelf" and readily inserted into a receptacle comprising spring contacts of a socket that is remotely connected to a circuit board so that the logic devices or other integrated circuit components needed for operating a particular unit can easily be interchanged, replaced or removed for locking.